


The Uchiha Forehead Poke

by asfghjkllama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, Fluff, Post-War, Sasuke is being denial, Uchiha, brief KakaSaku, flushed hinata, hyuga hinata & uchiha sasuke, lets die of fluffiness, lots of fluff, one-sided sasusaku, only slight angst i guess, sasuhina - Freeform, slight NaruIno, uchiha forehead pokes, we need more sasuhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asfghjkllama/pseuds/asfghjkllama
Summary: He made a mistake. A bizarre one that leads to next mistakes. Maybe the mistake was not that bad, was it? At least it was the beginning of something."Hn."
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 29
Kudos: 112





	1. First poke

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pepol! This fanfic I originally posted on Wattpad under the same username. I just want to post here for the first time. And I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes, this is just something I wrote a while back when I was bored during quarantine period (and beware that I hadn't re-watch Naruto during the time I wrote this, so...) Might as well post it here. Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last Uchiha and the Hyuga princess, tomatoes?

Sasuke finally returned to Konoha for good. His Team 7 couldn't be more happier for his return.

Naruto and Sakura were waiting excitedly for his arrival. He should arrive any minute by now.

However, due to Naruto being the Hokage, he sighed as he might not make it to greet his best friend. Sakura has already patiently waiting for him to finish his work. She didn't want to greet Sasuke alone, after all the awkwardness of the day he was leaving. She confessed to him and got rejected.

"Baka, hurry up!" Sakura said in frustration. Naruto was trying, alright.

For another few minutes, a shout of victory was heard throughout the tower by Naruto. "Finally! Let's greet Teme!"

The two of them skidded through the town to the gate.

Sasuke was disappointed when he saw no one waited for him at the gate. Not that he showed his emotion at all, but he was.

After all, it was his significant day. They sure need a hell of reason to miss the moment.

He decided to walk around the town. Everyone was busy with their life. He could see kids running around, just like the old times. The sellers were all chattery and calling out for potential customers. The elders were chatting loudly that made the marketplace even noisier.

He looked around while walking. He was going particularly nowhere, as he didn't expect his friends were not here.

His stomach suddenly growled. As if on cue, his eyes landed on vegetables and fruits stall. The bright color fruit of red attracted his eyes.

He was about to pick the best out of the tomatoes when a body prevented him so.

He cleared his throat. The girl startled and muttered, "g-gomennasai!"

Suddenly, the girl moved and bumped into his side. She lost her balance, but his hand reflectively caught her.

Onyx met white orbs, no, white with hint of lavender.

The girl gasped. 

Hinata was walking along the busy part of the town, the marketplace. Some people greet the beautiful Hime, whilst she was on her way to her favourite fruits stall.

She blushed when she got praises from the villagers. It was true, the Hyuuga Hime was a soft to the eyes, with her petite figure and big unique eyes. Some found her eyes creepy, but many agreed her eyes are captivating.

"Hinata, long time no see!" Arito, the owner of the fruits stall she was going to buy from greeted. Arito was a middle-aged woman with kind eyes as well as kind smile. Hinata loved her for that, not to mentioned, her teasings always got Hinata.

"Ohayo, A-Arito-san!" Hinata smiled her gorgeous smile that made Arito smiled back. She was truly a princess.

"Come, the vegetables and fruits just came in fresh from our garden! What would you like to buy today, Hime?" Arito asked although she already stuffed few common vegetables for Hinata. Hinata chuckled for her.

"I'm p-planning to m-make soup, b-but I want it special i-instead of the Miso soup I a-always make. Could you r-recommend any g-good soup?"

"Oh dear, worry no more. Have you tried Tomato soups?" Arito suggested. Hinata's face lightened at the idea.

Arito stuffed some more tomatoes into the basket she brought along her. She always did.

Hinata picked some apples and oranges. Suddenly, she heard someone cleared their throat.

She was shocked and muttered her apology fast. She then moved, but in a wrong direction making her bumped into the person. She lost her balance, making her panic. She felt an arm wrapped her waist, instead of her fall.

She looked to the person. Oh. My.

Hinata gasped. It was a person she never thought she would see after what happened at Konoha involving him.

"U-Uchiha-san." She stammered.

"Kami! It's the last Uchiha! You're back!" Arito exclaimed with excitement.

Sasuke was a bit weirded out that Arito was happy to see him. He was a criminal.

Arito gripped Sasuke's arm and dragged him closer to the fruits stand. She made a mistake for touching the young man, but seeing him being stoic yet he didn't dismiss her.

"I still remember you love tomatoes! I hope you still do, people don't change their food taste that much, don't they?" Arito tried to have a conversation with him. Of course she knew he will probably not reply her.

She heard something like 'hn'. That'll do.

Hinata watched in daze. She still couldn't believe her eyes. Sasuke Uchiha stood in front of her. He was really back.

She watched as he picked the best out of best tomatoes there. He bit into one, hungrily. Arito didn't mind, instead happy for this peculiar customer.

Sasuke knew the Hyuuga was watching him, like he cared anyway. He barely knew her, so did her. He only knew she used to ogle on Naruto and that she was a Hyuuga. He didn't even know her name, did he? He was sure it was something like Hisata, Hihata? Whatever.

It's been a while since he ate something this fresh, he closed his eyes for a moment appreciating the good he experienced in his miserable life.

Hinata saw it and giggled. Sasuke froze. Shit, she saw, did she? He scoffed.

Arito who saw these moment chuckled too. That Hime had recognition look in her eyes, so she guessed they knew each other.

"Hinata Hime! I'm sorry I kind of abandoned you!" Arito quickly apologised.

"D-daijoubu, Arito-san!" She waved, telling her it was okay. Hinata went to her to pay. But she was interrupted.

"Arito, how much those tomatoes I bought? Alongside hers." Sasuke suddenly interrupted her intention.

Indeed, it was suprising. For three of them. Sasuke cursed in his head for the nth time.

Why did I say that! Since when he was this nice? He didn't care about shit.

"Ah, it's on the house for your special day, Uchiha-san." Arito smiled.

He nodded, a sign of his thanks that Arito understood.

"Arito-san, I-i still need t-to pay f-for mine." Hinata insisted, since she was not with Sasuke when she came to the stall.

"It's on the house, dear. You're also his friend, aren't you?" It's actually acquaintance, but I don't want to offended Sasuke. Hinata wanted to say but reluctant to.

Hinata wasn't satisfied and wanted to argue when Arito placed her hands on her arms assuringly.

"Arigato, Arito-san!" She hugged her.

Sasuke walked away from the scene. It was not his business anyway.

Hinata quickly tried to chase after Sasuke. (if you know what I mean)

She still needed to thank him since he was the reason she got free food.

"U-uch-"

"TEME!!!" A loud voice boomed throughout the busy place.

He saw two of his best friends ran toward him. He sighed. Just when he thought they forgot him.

Naruto pulled his Teme into a tight bear-hug. Soon, the hug was joined by a certain pink-haired girl.

"I MISS YOU, SASUKE!" Sakura cried.

Hinata smiled looking at the former Team 7 reunion.

"Get off me." Sasuke's deep voice demanded.

"Alright alright!" They both let him go.

"Hinaaaataaa-chan! You're here too! Did you come to welcome this Teme?" Naruto asked while grinning.

"Ah- Ano...H-hai..eh..!?" Hinata was blushing red. It had been a while since they last conversed. She thought she was over him, certainly not.

Sasuke upon her reply, smirked. So, she still has the hots for this dobe, huh?

Not like he cared. Yeah.

"I-i mean, no..I just s-saw him a-at the s-stall." Hinata explained.

Naruto ohh-ed while Sakura seemed bothered with the way Sasuke stared at the Hyuuga girl.

"Teme~ let's go for Ramen Ichiraku!! I know you miss the taste!!" Naruto dragged Sasuke while he side-hugged his teme's shoulder.

Sakura and Hinata followed them afterward.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan." Sakura greeted her.

"O-Ohayo, Sakura-chan.." Hinata smiled.

"So, you said you met Sasuke at a stall."

"H-hai."

"What kind of stall?" This time, her jealousy slipped.

"Oh. I-it's Arito-san's stall. I-i bought f-fruits and vegetables. S-sasuke-san bought t-tomatoes-"

Hinata was so into the conversation that she didn't realised the two young men in front of them stopped walking.

"Hinata!" Sakura warned, but Hinata didn't get her warning.

Hinata bumped into someone's back. Her head spun for seconds due to the impact.

She immediately went to rub her head where she was hit. She was confused if she bumped into a concrete or a person.

"Ow.." she pouted. She looked up to see it was Sasuke she bumped into. Again.

Sasuke glared at Hinata.

This girl..seriously clumsy and annoying, but cu- hn.

"Hinataaa-chan, are you okay?" Naruto reached to pat her head. She madly blushed.

"I'm okay, N-naruto-kun. Uchiha-san, g-gomenasai, I-i bumped i-into you a-a-again." She bowed and pouted again.

Sasuke just can't. From the first moment he saw this girl, he had been holding himself. What, why? He didn't know.

"Again?" Sakura asked, confused and hint of jealous.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Not to Sakura, but to Hinata's apology.

Hinata was confused with his language, that she unconsciously tilted her head a bit and her face held that confuse look. Her long silky-hair moved along with her head, creating an angelic sight.

Sasuke had enough of her cuteness.

That's it.

Out of the blue, Hinata felt a push on her forehead.

Sasuke poked her forehead with his index and middle finger. He realised it when it's too late. He heard gasps from Naruto and Sakura.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"O-ow! W-what w-was that f-for..." Hinata mumbled under her breath. She rubbed her forehead. She knew she was clumsy, but that poke was uncalled for.

"S-sasuke, did you just?!" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Naruto was still gaping. Sasuke just did that to Hinata.

The very special Uchiha-Forehead-Poke.

The action was meant to be panicked for its significant meaning to the Sasuke Uchiha. His brother, Itachi did the poke to Sasuke for their special bond that made the action itself special.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't go around doing it with everyone he knew. But, he just did. To Hinata. And he didn't know why. Or even realise until the damage was done.

Sasuke avoided everyone's eyes after that.

"Forget it. It's just a mistake." Sasuke said coldly.

Inside, he was cursing himself for letting his guard down.

"But it was special to you. How could you did it to her?" Sakura was enraged. She knew very well what the poke meant to him. She wished he did that to her.

Sasuke sighed, already expecting Sakura won't let go of this so easily.

Naruto who saw the discomfort face of Sasuke decided to save him. He glanced at Hinata and saw her perplexed expression as well. Of course she didn't know what the poke meant.

"Drop it, Sakura-chan. He said it was mistake. Now, let's go for ramen!!!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke shot a look at Naruto, thanking him in silence.

Sakura was still gloomy and Hinata noticed this. She didn't understand what happened, but she chose to be silent so that the situation won't get worse.

Hinata stared at Sasuke, but he didn't look at her.

They started walking toward the stall.

"U-um, I-i'm sorry I couldn't j-join. I-i had t-to cook for Hanabi." Hinata looked at the ground, feeling guilty.

"Daijoubu, Hinaataaa-chan! Next time!" Naruto grinned. Sakura was relieved while Sasuke remained indifferent. At least he claimed to look like it.

"H-hai. Good-bye!" She waved to them.

Sasuke was the first to enter the shop, while the two watched Hinata's retreating figure down the street. Both wondering, why would Sasuke poked her forehead.

"Oi, hurry up!" Sasuke hissed.

While eating, they caught up with each others' lives. Naruto as the Hokage and Sakura as the head medic of Konoha, Sasuke felt proud of his friends.


	2. Second poke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handsome sensei and his jealousy.

Hinata went home giddily, excited to try the new menu Arito told her. Tomato soup. Hanabi was excited to know that Hinata is learning a new recipe. The heiress had been abandoning her meals lately after her responsibilities doubled. So, Hinata decided to reward her hard works. She knew how hard it was for her.

Before the sun even rise, she was already in the kitchen, preparing for breakfast. She was thrilled to learn. Arito also said it was Sasuke Uchiha's favourite soup just to tease with Hinata. She figured since tomatoes were his thing.

Hinata didn't get why Arito had teased her with Sasuke. Hinata didn't know that guy at all. Sure, they did spend their childhood and teenager life to be ninja together, but he was a stranger to her. They didn't even spoke to each other. Almost like they are invisible toward each other. Or that they only acknowledge each other at the corner of their eyes, as Hinata was obsessed with Naruto and Sasuke was his bestfriend.

She could remember she was caught looking at him once and got a glare in return. It scared her back then. But seeing him now, she surely didn't know Sasuke at all. But he was interesting to figure out, especially after what he did to her.

If only her Byakugan could read minds, she would gladly want to read his mind the other day he poked her forehead. Too bad, but she was thankful of her Kekkei Genkai Byakugan.

The servants came to help her, making her jolted to reality. But she did mostly all of the cooking since she insisted. Who could say no to Hime?

Hanabi's wide grin of approval of her tomato soup was enough for Hinata's day to brightened up. She decided to train before going to her work. She knew she was not the strongest Hyuuga, but she strived to be better. She practiced her jutsus and it was a good start of the day for her.

Hiashi still treated Hinata harshly, but he at least gave Hinata the slightest affection for his first daughter. And that was enough for Hinata because she knew her little sister was always the best in her father's eyes. Hinata was grateful that although she was not the heiress anymore, Hiashi made sure everyone to treat her like a Hyuuga princess.

-

She was on the way to the Konoha's medical centre when she saw Sakura. She greeted her with her soft smile.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-Chan!" Hinata greeted, but Sakura was not cheery to see her, at all. Hinata's smiled dropped a little. Is there something wrong?

She deeply thought as they walked. Is it about yesterday with Uchiha-san?

"Must be great to experience such special treatement." Sakura stated, but her tone was sarcastic. Hinata was shocked. Sakura quickly winced as she realised her bitterness.

She was jealous. She waited for Sasuke to at least show something toward her for years, yet she got nothing. Then, Hinata came and in split second, she got his.

Hinata was beyond confused. She didn't get what Sakura meant.

"W-What do you m-mean, S-sakura-chan?" Hinata asks politely, so that she won't offend the pink-haired woman further.

"I meant the poke from Sasuke, Hinata-chan." Still her reply wasn't clearing the confusion she felt.

"A-ano..may I k-know what the p-poke m-means?" Hinata couldn't help but asked.

Sakura was so frustrated with her oblivion. She is so innocent, it hurts! Ugh! Sakura ignored her, and walked to the hospital.

Hinata was sad. She didn't know what her mistake was. It was not her fault that this poke thingy happened. She pouted.

"Hinata sensei!" Suddenly, a cheery cute voice yelled. She looked at the direction.

Her frown immediately turned into a grin. The children of the kindergarten she passed by everyday were playing outside.

The small groups noticed Hinata when that one kid shouted for her. They ran together like a horde, cute ones to her.

They all hugged her knees whilst shouting 'sensei!'. The kids were of age four to six years old.

She gladly hugged each one of them. She needed to do it since children would easily felt offended if she forgot to hug any of them. Then, she heard a thud followed by a small whimper.

She looked at a young boy who scrapped his knee. She quickly bend to his level and helped him to the bench.

"Quick! Tell the teacher to bring the first-aid kit!" Hinata commanded to them. They obeyed and soon she tend the small wound. The boy tried his best to keep his cool and straight face, although he clearly was in pain. Aw, he reminded me of someone so much.

"It's okay, little one! The pain w-will go away sooner than you thought it will b-be!" Hinata tried to cheer him up. The boy smiled meakly. At least this one smiles! Unlike that Uchi-

"Oh my! Gomenasai, Hinata-san! I only left for a minute to check the schedule. Something happened already," The teacher sighed. Hinata chuckled. She knew being kindergarten teacher was hard. Because she lend her hands here sometimes when she was off-duty at the hospital or when she didn't spend her time training.

Hence, the kids already called her sensei, when she was barely there. As Mira, the teacher said to her, "you're like a role-model, a real princess to them, of course they respect you a lot." Hinata shyly deny it.

"Daijoubu, Mira-san. I w-was on my way to the h-hospital. A-and I am still early, I guess I could spend a few m-minutes here." Hinata assured her. Mira thanked her for her kindness.

Mira counted the children and panicked.

"Kami! One is missing!" Mira looked around, shouting for names to figured out the missing kid.

"Mira-san, I t-think I know w-where she is." Mira glanced at her, who looked at the candy shop nearby the kindergarten. Hinata went to the cute girl with ponytail.

"Konnichiwa!" Hinata greeted her. A pair of glossy eyes quickly turned and recognised her.

"Sensei...want jinamon wolls" she pouted. Oh kami! This one reminds me of me!

Hinata told the girl to wait at the kindergarten while she bought for her. The girl quickly ran to the place she mentioned and thankfully didn't trip.

They resumed playing and Hinata ended up buying a lot of cinnamon rolls to all of them.

The children were pulling her down to play with her. She had no choice but to play. She giggled along with them.

They were now run in a big circle when a kid on her left bumped into her, making her tripped. She yelped and closed her eyes for the fall.

But she was caught by someone. She sighed in relief. Lucky? Hm.

She opened her eyes and met with onyx eyes. Again.

"Clumsy Hime." He smirked. She glared and quickly want to get out of his embrace, only to fall back more into his embrace because of her clumsiness. Why everytime?!

She was so close to him that she could smell his masculine scent, obliviously soothing to her nose. She went red realising this.

She felt a push to her forehead that got her attention.

Sasuke Uchiha was doing it to her again. The sudden poke on her forehead that she didn't understand.

His smirked was wider when she saw her angry face. Cute.

"Sasuke-san, s-stop doing that! Whatever y-you're doing t-to me i-is m-making Sakura m-mad!" Hinata said while getting out of his hug.

Hearing that made Sasuke glared. "So what?" He challenged her.

"I-i d-don't w-want Sakura to b-be mad a-at me! W-we're friends!" Hinata's tone was annoyed now.

Seeing Hinata mad like this brought something inside Sasuke. He enjoyed seeing her serious face, acting tough around him. She tried to be angry, but all he saw was an angry kitten.

Sasuke was interrupted when a hand pulled his cloak.

"Handsome sensei, will you play with us?" A girl with big puppy eyes was seen tugging his cloak.

Hinata almost choked hearing that. So unlady like. Sasuke stared at the tiny girl coldly, making her scared by the passing seconds. Hinata nudged him. And he grumbled, giving in.

Sasuke was dragged by all his little fangirls into playing cooking. Hinata smiled at their cuteness. Never thought Sasuke Uchiha could give in.

Sasuke who saw Hinata staring at him, smirked knowingly. Hinata was caught, she tried to hide her blush and looked away, rolling her eyes as she was faking her annoyance.

"Hinata-chan! I missed you!" A distant voice was heard. She looked at the voice's owner and immediately beamed.

"Shino-kun! Kiba-kun!" She ran and hugged her friends. Sharp dark eyes were watching them.

"Sasuke?" Kiba asked when they broke off the hug.

"You're truly back! Man!" Kiba said and Sasuke replied with 'hn'.

Hinata's attention quirked up hearing that language of his.

"Hinata, when will you finish your duty today?" Kiba asked her. Sasuke watched them from the corner of his eyes. He pretend to watch the girls, but we all know what he actually was doing.

Are they dating?

Sasuke was pissed. So, he walked away. His body language seemed stiff and he was fuming.

Shino saw the change. He might have an idea, but his assumption was impossible. Was it?

"Oi, Sasuke! Where are you going? We haven't properly hang-" Kiba was cut off.

"None of your business." Sasuke's deep voice was laced with anger. He continued his walk. He was always angry, but he looked fine just before they came in, Shino and Kiba noticed.

"Interesting." Shino whispered. Kiba looked at him and they shared a knowing look.

Hinata gasped. "Oh Kami! I'm late!"

She was very late.


	3. Third Poke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon rolls date (which they were unaware of) and the nth heartbreak for the Uchiha.

Hinata trained for the whole day, by the time she was finished, it was late afternoon already. The sun was starting to go down. She swatted her sweats. It had been a while since she was in a mission, so she was training when she had time outside the hospital as well as the kindergarten. 

She missed going on a mission. But, oh well. Her stomach grumbled getting her attention. She craved cinnamon rolls. The last time she had one was few days ago. 

The other day, she forgot to buy herself one because she was too focused on getting the kids what they loved. She was overjoyed that the children and her shared the same favourite thing. 

Her thoughts travelled to the incident happened on that same day. Of certain raven-head guy that made her annoyed. But alongside the annoyance, there was also a feeling she couldn't put a word. Was it, curiousity? Happiness? Eh no. Hm, she finally got the word. She felt excited.

She remembed his stupid smirks and without her knowing, a small smile appeared. 

She was day-dreaming while walking to her favourite stall. The place was bustling with people around, but nonetheless people make way for the Hyuuga Hime. This lack of interruption had made her to continue her say-dreaming without looking around her surroundings.

People stared at her. Not because she looked weird or creepy being in her own world, but she was beautiful with her smile and distant eyes. Yes, Hinata Hyuuga was truly a princess in and out. Nobody could deny that.

Her thoughts on a particular handsome guy had been interrupted because she felt herself bumped into a wall. She grasped anything to hold so that she wouldn't fall.

Always! You need to be more cautious, Hinata! She scolded herself.

"Walking and day-dreaming like this, you must be thinking about me." A deep voice ringed in her ears with amusement. 

She knew that voice, for she was thinking about that very person. 

She met his eyes and glared to hide her blush, but she was Hinata. Everything that happened in her pale flawless face was undeniably hard to hide. 

Sasuke Uchiha smirked at her. He leaned into her more, making her grip his black cloak tighter. Her heartbeat suddenly going miles per second.

"Are you purposely bumping into me, hoping that I catch you everytime, Hime?" Sasuke whispered in her ears.

"T-that's n-not w-what I w-want!" She looked down, feeling warm inside that he was always the one to catch her fall. Great, her stuttering was becoming worse with him around. Ugh!

Is she really falling for Sasuke Uchiha?

Oh.

She was still clutching on Sasuke. She quickly let go and walked away. Only then, she realised that everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her unwanted scene with Sasuke instead.

People quickly went back to their business when they noticed Hinata was looking at them. What if people start to gossip around? But she reminded herslef that she was a Hyuuga, she couldn't care less about hideous rumors.

She ignored when she heard footsteps behind her. She was annoyed at him, but she was more of flowery on the inside. She was annoyed that Sasuke was making her feeling like this. 

This feelings that I had towards Naruto keeps appearing when I am with Sasuke. What is this? Wait- did I just said I had feelings for Naruto as in past tense?  
Hinata shivered. It was getting scary for her.

Sasuke followed her, as he watched the princess's purple-blue hair swayed as she walked. Her lavender sleeveless blouse hugging her so well, he was unable to look away from.

He looked at the stall Hinata went into. Cinnamon rolls. He failed to hide his smile this time. 

Hinata was beyond happy when her orders arrived. She bought a lot of cinnamon rolls, five in total. She squealed at the sight of the buns in a plate in front of her. For a moment, she forgot her anxiety about her last thought.

Her eyes were shiny, and quickly disappeared when Sasuke sat in front of her vacant seat.

He stared at her just now excited face had become gloomy. Hinata was glaring at him. He put his chin above his palm.

She ignored him because she was very hungry. She bit into her bun and closed her eyes in delight. 

She sighed in contentment. Sasuke whom was watching was trying hard to not make a move on the girl because of her adorable face she was making.

She was on her second bun, almost finished when she realised he was staring. She ducked her head, suddenly feeling shy.

"U-uhm, d-do y-you w-want s-some?" Hinata offered a cinnamon rolls. Although she was angry at him, she couldn't ignore if he was hungry watching her eating. She must looked tempting eating her favourite food. 

"I don't like sweet things." Sasuke replied, eyes still bore into her. Hinata was shocked.

"A-ano..t-then y-you must t-try t-this one first! I-it's v-very g-good, what i-if y-you could l-like i-it?" Hinata said excitedly regardless her stutters. She tore the bun into smaller pieces and offered it to Sasuke. 

She held her hands out for him to take the piece, but he opened his mouth before he could stop himself. 

Hinata widen her eyes. 

What do I have to do? Is he asking me to feed him? Eh?!

You dumbass, what are you expecting? You look stupid right now, Sasuke, asking for her to feed you. Pathetic piece of sh-

She fed him anyway. Her hand was trembling so much. But neither of them notice because both were busy with their own feelings.

Her thumb accidentally touched his lips. Her eyes went bigger and she looked away while retreating her hand. Her cheek was red as she blushed.

Sasuke felt unpleasant feeling, almost like a warm feeling in his stomach at her behaviour. Kami.. he silently prayed he could be stronger to resist her.

He cleared his throat, "not bad." He nodded at her, without looking at her eyes.

"O-of course, it's t-the b-best!" Hinata giggled making him looked up at her. 

Wrong move.

Because she looked too surreal. He felt like he was in a dream. If this was a dream, he needed to wake up badly.

Uncousciously, his two fingers came up from the table and went up until they reached her forehead.

Hinata saw the movement and quickly stopped his hand. Her thumb unexpectedly linked to his thumb and their palm were perfectly fit. Her delicate hand...

"D-don't!" Hinata said with fury face. 

Sasuke realised that he was about to do it again. 

Shit.

Her voice made him snapped out of his thought.

"S-stop, Sasuke-san! T-that p-poke m-made S-sakura-chan b-bothered! I-it must b-be s-special!" Hinata sadly stated. Her face was down. 

She didn't want to fight with Sakura over a guy. That was dumb. She didn't fight over stupid things. She let go of their intertwined hands.

"Don't d-do it t-to s-someone y-you barely know, like m-me!" Hinata said and looked up to him. It burned her heart a little, but this was the right thing.

Sasuke was taken back. He knew he shouldn't. But he did it anyway.

Yes, his hand went to her forehead again and gave a little push.

She whined at him. She glared at him cutely. I did told him to stop!

"You're too cute to resist."

Hinata ignored him, pretend to not hear him but her cheeks gave it away.

She could hear her heartbeat. She silently pleaded it to stop beating so fast.

Sasuke couldn't understand how fast his heart could beat at the time. He wasn't normal and needed to do health check up, he thought. 

Silence. Neither both of them made an effort to lock eyes.

"Hn. Naruto is going to be busy to handle the guys that will go on an mission next week." Sasuke stated.

Hinata nodded, but didn't understand the sudden statement from him. 

Sasuke was observing her reaction toward Naruto. He smirked knowingly when she no longer blush or nervous hearing the dobe's name.

A win for him. 

She gave him a question look. Sasuke just stared at her longer.

What does he want, now? 

"You're no longer excited for Naruto? Few days ago, you were nervous around him. What changed?" Sasuke asked, eyes seeing through her.

Hinata felt nervous suddenly. Did I change?

She bit her lips. She didn't know what to answer.

Sure, she did admire Naruto to the extend of stalking him. He saved her several times and she was grateful and she did the same in gratitude. He was his inspiration and that was why she fancy him. She was so proud when he became the Hokage as she knew it was always his dream to be one. 

She also knew his hardships he had gone through. He was heroic and she liked him for that. Did she liked him as a man? Hm. She deeply thought.

Seeing her deep in though, Sasuke's lips twitched.

Got you. 

"I like Naruto!" Hinata suddenly said. Sasuke's almost to nonexistent smile turned upside down in split second.

Sasuke tried to not hear his heart broken so loud, so he coughed.

"Hn." And he walked out.

Hinata wasn't even finish talking! But she stared at his back as he walked away.

"I don't even get to tell him everything and he walked away already." She mumbled then huffed. She intended to tell that she liked Naruto as her inspiration to become stronger, yet she didn't get the chance. He was gone already.

Sasuke sighed. 

"You don't deserve any good in your life." He whispered to himself.

"You're not sick, Sasuke." Sakura said as she checked his pulse and breathing.

"I don't understand. It went abnormally fast earlier." Sasuke explained with a pissed look.

"When exactly is earlier?" Sakura asked.

"When I was with Hinata." Sasuke held Sakura's stare as she went from curious to shock then to amuse in 0.01 second.

"You- forget it. I forgot you're not capable of feeling other emotions. This might be your first time to feel this emotion then after a long time. No wonder you look so lost." Sasuke raised his brow at this new attitude Sakura showed him instead of girly and sticky Sakura he knew awhile back. Did she moved on? Good.

"What emotion?" Sasuke demanded.

"Love. You're lovesick." 

A dark laugh came from him. He got up to leave. 

"Tch." Sakura heard before he slammed shut the door. 

"Love? You don't deserve the good things in life. Let alone love!" He talked to himself and chuckled in disbelief. 

"Bullshit." He whispered sadly.


	4. Fourth poke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sasuke got a reward from a very reluctant-shy Hinata

It's now or never!

She decided to search for Naruto for the answer. He was not in the Hokage office.

She searched everywhere for him. But she was unlucky this time. Usually, she always be able to spot the orange shine from far. But he was nowhere to be found. She activated her Byakugan and saw him at the one place he'd expected to be.

She walked toward the well-known stall with a high hope.

She spotted Sasuke amongst the villagers.

She quickly fasten her steps, approaching him.

She cleared her throat instead of a normal greetings. Sasuke ignored whoever the person that tried to greet him.

Hinata pursed her lips, unsatisfied.

"Sasuke-san, are you g-going to s-see Naruto-kun t-too?" Hinata asked Sasuke. He stopped and turned toward Hinata.

Sasuke's face harden as he asked why would she wanted to meet him.

"S-Something i-important t-to a-ask." Hinata stated as she looked forward.

Sasuke didn't like her answer at all. What was so important to ask Naruto, anyway?

She could just ask him. He grunted.

He saw naruto at ramen stall and told her that.

"At Ichiraku ramen." His voice was so cold and edgy. Hinata looked at him but he had no emotion on his face.

"Hai." She responded although she knew it and walked ahead. Sasuke grew more angry, not knowing why.

"Tch!"

Hinata could just ask Sasuke instead of Naruto about that poke. But she knew he will not answer. Plus, she knew it will be awkward for her to ask him that. Actually, she was shy. Not that she admitted that. She was not that straightforward kind of person.

She walked into the stall and immediately spotted Naruto with his stacked up bowls, five in total. He was currently slurping the sixth.

"Hi, Naruto-kun!" Hinata happily greeted him. Naruto almost chocked because of Hinata's sudden tap on his shoulder. Alas, he grinned his cheesy smile.

"Oi, Hinataaaa-chan~" he greeted back with enthusiasm.

Suddenly, Sasuke came in with hard scowl.

Hinata glared back. Just when she thought her plan will be okay, now she needed to retreat.

"Date?" He mocked.

"H-Hai. Maybe y-you could l-leave us both?" She was quite pissed. Sasuke felt angry, his Sharingan was ready to come out.

"No."

She sighed. I guees I need to ask another day.

"What are you talking about dattebayo? Hinata-chan just came in, don't worry Teme. We're not on a date. Yet. Hehehe!" Naruto lifted his brow teasingly.

Sasuke glared with his Sharingan. Naruto surrendered as he put up his hands. Hinata put her hand at her mouth to hide her grin. She found Sasuke at the moment was not scary, but kind of..cute.

"Kidding! Damn, Sasuke. You know I like blond-"

"I don't care." Sasuke cut Naruto off. Naruto rolled his eyes at him. 

"Teme, sit down! I want to discuss about the mission!" As he said that, he pushed Sasuke down beside him.

Hinata put her chin on her palm watching the best friends. Her eyes flickered back and forth from the face with whiskers to the half-face that was hidden by his hair. Her palms cupped her cheeks as she adored their relationship.

Sasuke is not that bad. She hummed.

Sasuke as she noticed, was all about mystery and dark compared to naruto whereas he was warm and bright. Her mind thought of the moon and the sun. Just like Sasuke and Naruto. Maybe that was the dynamic of their relationship.

They both had stopped talking, as Naruto slurped his noodle clean. Sasuke noticed Hinata was staring with a distant look. He watched her for awhile now, but she hadn't come from her high yet. He tched.

Tch, this girl.

He brought his two fingers and lightly poke her forehead.

The Uchiha-Forehead-Poke.

He let his fingers stay on her forehead for moments while gazing at her.

He knew that poke would end her wild thoughts.

It did. She was taken back.

Hinata closed her eyes and her head jerked backward due to shock. Her reaction was just like mine when Itachi did that to me. Sasuke reminisced his childhood with his late brother.

Hinata pouted. She still didn't know what these pokes mean. He did it again!

She looked at Sasuke and rubbed her forehead. She grunted.

"I-i told you to n-not d-do it!" Hinata faked her anger.

She was used to the poke to the point she was not mad, just surprised.

Naruto gasped. He fanned himself as he looked at Hinata and Sasuke.

"Again?" He screamed.

"Are you two dating? Woah Teme! You didn't te-" Naruto got a hard shove from Sasuke, Naruto almost went face-flat on the floor. Sasuke gave the blonde idiot his death glare.

Hinata blushed when she realised everyone in the stall was looking at them. The presence of Hokage was even a worse piece to the scene.

Sasuke glanced at her trying to hide herself with her bang and long lock of hair. He liked her reaction, so he replied a shocking answer to Naruto.

"Hn. We're dating. Back off, dobe." As soon as the words left his mouth, Hinata gasped and stared at him in shock.

"W-wha-"

She fainted.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, I though I was the stupid one here. That was unnecessary. Damn the possessive Uchiha is no joke!" Naruto rubbed his temple, it was not normal for him to be stress except for his Hokage duties or love matters. But Sasuke was really a pain in the ass.

-

Hinata woke up. Her head felt heavy. The first thing she noticed was the unfamiliar ceiling.

Then, the Uchiha symbol at the living room.

She stared at it. It looked so beautiful.

She shrieked when she realised it and almost fall from the couch. She looked around for the culprit of her heart attack. She turned her back and found him.

He was gazing at her with his amusement glint.

"W-why b-bring me here?!" Hinata yelped, but her voice sounded so soft to the only Uchiha survivor.

"You fainted. It's normal to bring you here since we're dating." He calmly said as his fingers grazed the crooked table's surface. 

"B-baka!" Hinata shouted again. Crazy too!

He smirked teasingly. It was dark, but she could see him clearly as the daylight.

She took him in. He was wearing a white undershirt. Her eyes was bigger than the moon the moment she realised his unbutton undershirt. She blushed hard. Her heartbeat quicken. She looked away to hide her embarrassment.

This is dangerous, Hinata!

She walked away to the door to go home. She mumbled a thank to him.

"Just a thank? Where's my reward?" Sasuke said tauntingly. Her steps stopped.

"W-what?" Hinata panicked. His smirk widen. He enjoyed this. He really enjoy this.

"A kiss."

She shrieked at his word. She promised herself to not faint again.

She glared, not taking his joke. Sasuke was amused at her reaction.

He slowly strode closer. He made sure his presence dark and big to her. She noticed this as she stepped back.

She winced as the cliche thing happened to her. She was stopped by the back of the couch. She was trapped.

Nervous. Panic. She knew if she speak a word, she will not be able to speak any sense as her senses now were taken away by the guy who was approaching her.

He was inches away from her. She bit her lips.

Oh no. Get out Hinata! She motivated herself but her feet were glued.

He kissed her hair.

Oh.

Hinata breathed out a relief sigh. Here she thought he was demanding a kiss on the lips. She began to relaxed.

But, he didn't stop. Her panic rose again.

His lips went to her forehead.

Then, her temple.

His lips traveled to her cheek.

Stopping to kiss her nose.

Hinata was frozen. Her mind couldn't understand what was happening. She could hear her heartbeat thumping loudly.

Sasuke was cursing inside his head. Fuck. I can't hold it. She's too much.

Hovering lips.

His lips brushed against her. Her lips parted as the sensation was foreign to her. She felt hot against him. She realised the situation she was in.

She pushed away in shock. But she was too late. Sasuke was breathing hard, he was holding himself. But the moment her lushes lips parted, he lost it. He glanced into her shiny eyes before he gave in.

His lips had captured hers. Lips against lips. It felt perfect. Bliss. Too much for him, yet he needed this as much.

With wide eyes, Hinata hit his chess hard and gasped when he deepened his kiss. He took her gasp for granted. His hand gripped her waist tightly and closer, so he could feel her body heat to make sure this was real because his mind couldn't accept this was in fact real.

He explored her mouth, tasting every bits of her. Hinata hit his chest continuously but she was getting weak by the seconds. He made her weak with his kisses. He made her breathless.

Sasuke felt butterfly in stomach, a feeling he never thought he would experience in his lifetime as he savoured her lips.

Her lips tasted like cinnamon and hint of lavender. He groaned at the taste.

Hinata gasped again because of the vibration he made with his groan and she felt like her inside burns. He too was breathless, so he pulled away to take deep breaths. His lips were still brushed hers. Hinata took in a lot of air, as she felt she was about to faint again.

She was flushed, her swollen lips was enough to make Sasuke craved her lips again.

So their lips met again again. With more need and Hinata was overwhelmed that Sasuke couldn't get enough of her.

She clutched Sasuke's shirt. She gave in completely. She needed this as much as him. She let him did the things he wanted to do with her lips. Biting and licking her lips hungrily like he won't taste it anymore.

Hinata let out a small moan when he bit her lower lips harder and licked it afterward. The action was so sensual to her. She was unable to think properly.

He was shocked to hear her moan. He broke off the kiss. If he continue, only Kami knew what will he do next.

They let in air into their systems after the passionate kiss. Sasuke looked at Hinata who was heaving with her mouth agape. He was satisfied when he saw her lips was so worn out by his kisses. He smirked.

I did that.

After she trusted herself to speak, Hinata looked up to Sasuke with her wide eyes.

"Y-y-you!-" she stattered. Her brows furrowed, angry. He just kissed her suddenly!

"Was it your first? I thought Naruto-" Sasuke was then got a soft hit in the chest. She was clearly embarrassed by his question.

He then knew it was her first.

He can't help but felt victory. He was her first. That meant this was special and meaningful for her to remember from now on.

Hinata cupped her cheeks, not allowing him to see her blush and stared at his chest instead of his eyes.

She is too much for me, Kami.

"You're too cute, Hime! I might steal another kiss." Sasuke teased as he stepped closer.

Her reply was another hit in his chest. He quickly grabbed her small hand into his.

He traced her fingers one by one. Hinata snatched her hand back, but was stopped when he interlocked his fingers in between her fingers. She was taken back and blushed harder if that made sense.

Even her hand fits perfectly.

He brought their interlocked hands to his lips and kissed hers. Hinata hid herself under her long hair and wished the ground would swallow her. 

She went back home with heated face and stolen lips. Her bodyguard that escorted her home stared at her questioning, but didn't ask the Hime. At least, their Hime was happy. She had been more cheerful since last few weeks, the guy concluded.

Since Sasuke Uchiha returned.


	5. Fifth poke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one last poke to take Hinata's heart, did Sasuke succeed?

She found Sakura on her way to search for Naruto.

"What do you mean? Naruto is unavailable and super busy since Sasuke and the other guys are in S-rank mission. They went this morning." Sakura said as a matter of fact. Hinata was shocked. Sakura invited her for coffee and she agreed but she ordered tea though.

Sakura stared at Hinata. She was indeed beautiful, even if she was sulking. Probably she didn't know the guys went to a mission this morning.

Hinata noticed Sakura was looking at her. Her gaze was so intense that Hinata was doubting if she did something wrong. Then, she remembered the things involving Sasuke Uchiha.

She felt guilty, how can Hinata did this to Sakura? Sakura was her friend and she still like Sasuke. Right?

"U-uhm, Sakura-chan. Sorry for asking. D-do you s-still like Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked nervously. She avoided Sakura's confuse look.

Sakura sighed.

"I tried to move on and I did slowly the moment Sasuke poked your forehead."

Hinata was shocked.

"E-eh? Y-you moved on? B-but why? H-how?"

Sakura explained that lately she had spent a lot of time training with someone she knew too much.

"I suddenly saw something different of him. I suddenly see him as a man. It just....happened. It's ridiculous knowing that he will never see me as a woman." Sakura said in a sad tone. Hinata was confused. But she took a guess.

"B-but Naruto-kun really likes y-you. H-he w-will accept you in a h-heartbeat!" Hinata convinced her.

"Hinata, you don't know? Naruto is after that Ino-pig now." Sakura spilled the tea. Although she drank coffee that time.

"E-eh?!" Hinata shrieked. Nani?

She sighed as she looked out of the window. Hinata is so oblivious. So innocent.

"Yeah, two idiots together, imagine what Konoha will be facing. Honestly, what were Ino thinking for liking Naruto? But then I remembered Ino is stupid as well." Sakura snickered and Hinata giggled.

She knew Sakura didn't mean stupid in a bad way, they were best friends after all. Although it was rivals at times. Hinata suddenly missed girls going out with Ino and Sakura like the old times along with TenTen and sometimes Temari.

Hinata asked, "T-then who?" Who do you like then, Sakura-chan?

Hinata tried to not faint hearing the name she mentioned.

Sakura's head was down. It hurted her to even say his name.

"H-have y-you try to confess?" Hinata asked in a concern tone. Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura-chan, y-you should, Kakashi s-sensei is still s-single!" Hinata said confidently. Sakura laughed at her bluntness then smiled at Hinata.

"No need to worry. I'm okay. Don't worry too much because Sasuke is all yours, Hinata-chan." 

"E-e-eh?!" For the nth time.

"Why are you suprised? Don't you like Sasuke?" Sakura eyed her.

"Ano.." Hinata avoided her eyes and looked down. Maybe?

She hid her face with her hair. Long hair is my defence!

"Plus, he freaking did the Uchiha-Forehead-Poke to you and that means something huge!" Sakura explained dramatically as her hands went wild.

Seeing Hinata's unsure expression made Sakura said, "you don't know about it, don't you?"

Hinata shook her head. That was what she had been doing for the past numbers of days, getting answer on it. But she hadn't found one. Sakura nodded.

She could understand. Hinata and Sasuke were like the polar opposite but also the same. Both were quiet, tend to be alone but Hinata was shy and polite while Sasuke was cold and hard. They didn't even crossed each other's path before.

Sasuke and Hinata's motives were like the north and south pole, too opposite from each other. It was unlikely for them to meet. But they did, suprisingly to anyone who knew them both.

"That poke was what something special between Sasuke and Itachi. It was kind of a gesture to show Itachi loved Sasuke, his beloved brother. And since Itachi was gone, Sasuke was...not himself anymore. That poke is special to him and he never does it to anyone except Naruto and you. He did to me once, but that was emotionless." Sakura explained. Hinata tried to understand word by word.

It took her moments to get it.

Now she knew. But she was now even more confused.

"B-but w-why would he d-did the poke to m-me if it was s-special?" She was getting sweaty and clummy.

"Hinata-chan, you're so naive, it hurts!" Sakura sighed. Hinata was not getting her points either for this one.

"It means he likes you!" Ino said out of her frustration. Sakura was unfazed by her sudden appearance and the fact that she eavesdropped their chat. She was indeed Naruto's other half. Hinata was suprised but her mind wandered elsewhere.

Hinata's eyes was bigger than the moon. Ino took a seat beside Sakura with her eyebrows raised.

"E-eh?! T-that's i-imposible!" Hinata stood up and deny it, too shock to comprehend it. But then, she remembered the kiss they shared.

Oh kami!

"Ah, I thought he has no heart or even gay. Turns out, he does have one and hella straight!" Sakura laughed, clutching her stomach. Ino laughed too, agreeing.

Hinata didn't found anything funny, instead she felt like an ice bucket being poured to her body.

She was not getting any sleep for the few days of the absence of Sasuke on a mission.

How dare he left without saying anything?! Hinata pouted.

She determined to confront him after his mission.

"That jerk! Instead of c-confessing to me, he went all puzzles on me!" Hinata grunted and rolled into her bed. She can't help but squealed into her pillow because she found Sasuke's pokes were cute and sweet too. Not to forget, the kiss which she still felt on her lips was undeniably hot.

-

As soon as his foot stepped toward the Konoha gate, he was targeted.

"You!" A voice demanded. To be specific, a cute and soft angry voice.

Sasuke furrowed his brows at her.

His teammate, Naruto alongside Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba looked at the timid girl they knew since academy. The girl had long purple-blue hair and her eyes were white orbs with lavender tint that only few people notice that. She was frowning at the moment, her face portraying anger and that was a sign to not mess with her.

"You- you jerk!" Hinata yelled making everyone gasped and silent. Who knew Hinata Hime could be this angry.

Sasuke was completely amused to comeback from a mission to this.

"You like me, don't you?" She continued with bold. She folded her arms, and gave her side-glare to Sasuke. God knows how she was trembling inside.

Sasuke twitched at this. Did she-

"But instead of just confess to me, you go around and confuse me with your pokes! A-and you with your glares and smirks are annoying me! Not to forget, you-" Hinata kept ranting, she was too mad to notice the others were watching her as well in shock and amusement.

Ino who knew little Hinata was fiesty when she wanted to be, only smirked. She was going to enjoy watching the guys' reactions. Sakura was second to it, although she was a bit suprised too.

"Damn, I never knew Hinata have that in herself!" Shikamaru whispered to the guys. They agreed in silence, wishing they have popcorn or something while watching it. Naruto nudged Ino in questions, but Ino winked and told him to just watch.

Sasuke had come to the point where he was grinning like an idiot. She made him like that. The guys were even more paralysed seeing him like that.

He came forward to her who was ranting non-stop. She was rambling even quicker now that she realised he came to her.

Then, came the sudden famous poke to her forehead. His two fingers lightly pushed her forehead, in a tender way that made her stop ranting.

Reflectively she rubbed her forehead. She pouted.

There she went driving him crazy with her cute face again and again.

Not to miss several, "Holy shit!", "Did Sasuke just-" "Man, I ship it." "Uhm, what?" On the background.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked and chuckled. Hinata glared, trying hard to intimidate. But he was Sasuke Uchiha. He intimidated people, not the other around. Especially not by this cute angry kitten.

He smirked and decided to drop the bomb. I mean, not literal bomb.

"Yes, I like you." Sasuke claimed and smirked when she gasped. She was speechless. I mean, what was she expecting, really?

She certainly knew he wouldn't reject her. After all, she drove him crazy with her kiss. I did that. She was proud with herself.

He took her small hand in his big one, gently kissing it. Then, his onyx eyes stared into her lavender tint eyes.

He could always get lost in these beautiful eyes of this beautiful girl in front of him.

He leaned in slowly. Hinata was melting to his touch, almost immediately. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for his lips to connected with hers.

At last, they did. His lips tasted so good just like the last time, she was drunk in it. She kissed him back longingly. She opened her mouth a little, a little too submissive and he was a little too possessive. It was perfect.

He tasted the cinnamon bits and lavender taste in her lips again, this time he wanted those lips longer and forever.

Hinata whimpered and let out a moan knowing it made him insane. Sasuke groaned in participation. Right now, nothing else matter-

"Okay. Enough, Sasuke. I haven't even said my approval yet." Shino voiced out.

Sasuke broke the kiss and glared at Shino. Who is he, again?

"Yeah, Sasuke you might be our friend but you're not approved yet to be our Hinata's boyfriend." Kiba backed up Shino. Like hell they will simply let their Hinata go like that, especially to this Uchiha guy.

Sasuke raised his brows, what the hell?

Hinata who was recovering from the passionate kiss, stepped before Sasuke and the guys. She was still flushing red, but she made eye-contact with them anyway. Sudden little courage slipped into her spirit.

"A-ano..p-please accept S-sasuke-kun a-as my b-boyfriend!" Hinata said while looking straight at them.

All was silent. Sasuke smirked and hugged his Hime from behind, so proud. He pinched her fluffy cheek.

That's my Hime. Take that!   
He was saying that out loud though.

"Only if Sasuke officially ask you to be his girlfriend!" Naruto shouted and cheers with the others. They high-fived each other because everyone agreed with him.

Sasuke heard that and glared at the dobe. Ino instantly stepped closer to Naruto and glared at Sasuke in place of Naruto. Her eyes sending him message, 'You mess with Naruto, you mess with me.'

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Damn, that dobe was right for the record.

He locked his eyes with the first love of his life. He felt the adrenaline rush.

"Hinata Hyuuga, will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke said with a firm voice.

Hinata blushed tomatoes that he loved second to her. Her eyes suddenly teared up, overwhelmed by his confession.

"Psh! Blah! What a boring confession!" Someone said.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, showing his red eyes to the culprit. Shikamaru gulped and raised his hand in defeat.

Hinata placed her hand on both his waist-side to capture his attention.

Immediately, the fire within him melted as soon as he looked at his girl.

"D-daijoubu, S-sasuke-kun. I-i do." Hinata whispered and smiled afterward. Sasuke blushed at her reply, avoiding her eyes. I though I am cool enough. His cheeks were now slightly pink and hot.

Sasuke Uchiha can be so cute too, eh? She thought and giggled lightly.

He hugged his Hyuuga Hime tightly, refused to let go ever. He found the one that could mend his broken self and someone that made him realised he had a chance at feeling love again, why would he let go?

Everyone cheered for the Uchiha-Hyuuga unexpected relationship.

"Damn, now that I think of, you guys could make powerful babies together dattebayo!" Naruto screamed in excitement and high-fived Ino. They giggled together.

Hinata widen her eyes and felt light. She passed out. Luckily, her man was hugging her still.

Sasuke growled and look dead in the eyes of the dobe with his Sharingan came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end. thank you for reading!
> 
> sike!


	6. What next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not over; 
> 
> Of snippets of what happened after; chaos and a life-time bond tied between Sasuke and Hinata. Finally.

Sasuke for the first time felt nervous for reason that was not Hinata Hyuuga.

This time he was nervous to face Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hell, his palms and forehead were seriously sweating.

Hinata wiped his sweats with her handkerchief. It had Hyuuga logo in it. That didn't help to soothe him as he glance at the logo.

"It's going t-to be o-okay." Hinata assured him.

Sasuke still felt nervous. So, Hinata kissed his forehead and lips as a sign of encouragement. He needed that.

Sasuke felt better.

"Father is hard on the outside, but truly he was soft inside. Just like you." Hinata whispered with an encouraging small smile. Sasuke nodded and gave a small smile back.

Hanabi then came into their view and glanced coldly to Sasuke, her eyes saying clear warning: 'If you hurt her, I swear you will not like it.'

Sasuke knew better. He dismissed her attempt at being threatening.

This was the first personal meeting between Hiashi Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha.

The door opened.

Hiashi sat in front of him, he was radiating power.

Hinata set the tea and poured it into four cups. The glasses clattered as her hands was slightly shaking. She too was nervous for both of the men. Hanabi helped her with the dessert.

The atmosphere was very thick with coldness and everyone was tense. No sound was heard except from the pouring of tea and plate being slightly put into the table.

Sasuke was stoic like a statue so does the man in front of him. Damn.

"I heard a lot about you." Hiashi started.

"I hope it's the good ones." Sasuke regretted choosing that as his first word to Hiashi Hyuuga.

If Sasuke thought he was good at hiding his emotions, Hiashi was better.

He was nervous because he cannot guess Hiashi's emotion. Is this how people feel about me?

"Why do you think I should accept you as my son-in-law?"

"You shouldn't."

Hiashi's face showed a reaction for a second before emotionless. Hiashi's reaction was that he was taken back.

Hinata touched Sasuke's hand, showing her support.

"But I didn't choose to fall for her, my heart did anyway, just like this life is not what I choose but it happened anyway. The moment I decided to choose her, I wish to cherish her every seconds and will never let go."

Sasuke glanced at his woman beside him. His eyes held so many emotions only for her.

"Because she made me feel things i never thought I could feel, especially being Uchiha. My life has been dark since I ever known. I don't deserve any feelings except hate and revenge."

"But Hinata gave me what it feels like to feel love."

Sasuke ended his speech. He decided it was not good to dwell on what was unimportant. He believed he had said his points already.

Hiashi stared at him for long, making Hinata grew nervous. Hanabi too, stared at Sasuke, feeling relieved that her older sister chose the right guy. Now it was their father's point of view that was in the way. Hanabi felt the tension rose.

Hiashi was being intimidating, but Sasuke easily brushed it off. He was used to intimidation.

Sasuke rubbed Hinata's hand softly.

She looked at the ground, still feeling anxious.

"Very well."

Hiashi stood up.

"I shall give my answer soon." He informed then walked out of the door.

That moment, Hiashi Hyuuga learnt that Sasuke Uchiha was not different from himself at all.

He decided his answer already.

Sasuke for the second time felt nervous for reason that was not Hinata Hyuuga.

This time he was nervous to face Hiashi Hyuuga. As his future son-in-law.

Yes, Hiashi accepted his relationship with Hinata.

But that didn't help Sasuke to not feel nervous. This time he was nervous because he was expected to behave as Hiashi's future son-in-law and future husband of the love of his life.

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun." Hinata placed her hand on his bicep.

"Nothing to worry about. Father accepted you already." She smiled.

"What if I did something wrong and he rethink his decision?" He frowned. He was getting worked out for unnecessary things, he knew that but it was not like he could help to not think that since apparently Sasuke wanted to be with Hinata so much.

"You'll be fine." Hinata hugged him.

He was definitely not a person that cares about what others think of him.

But this is his future father-in-law he was talking about. Of course he needed to impress him.

He exhaled and entered the guest room.

Hiashi nodded at him as he bowed to him.

Hiashi glanced at their linked arms.

Sasuke was surprised to see a satisfied look on his face.

"How are you, Sasuke?"

"I'm good, Hiashi-sama."

Sasuke relaxed after awhile. But his posture was still stiff.

"Loosen up, young man. I have given you my bless, didn't I?" Hiashi said. He offered him sake.

If anyone wants Hiashi Hyuga's daughters, he would not go easy with them.

Sasuke knew this. He was testing his future son-in-law.

He was in, without any hesitation.

Sasuke could hold his liquor quite well.

Hiashi didn't know that yet. So he was determined to show him.

Hanabi came in later after she was done with her training. She too could feel the tension vibe again, but this time it was a little....less intimidating. Hanabi quickly analysed and got the gist pretty quick of her father's test. It began, it seemed.

It was countless cups already. Sasuke lost count after 20 cups of Sake. He felt dizzy but he was fine.

Hiashi was impressed. He didn't look good though.

"Father, we should stop this."

Hinata already told them to stop after she saw her father swayed a little. This was her 17th attempt already.

Sasuke was secretly hoping Hiashi gave up. His stomach didn't feel too good to continue drinking.

"You pass round one." Suddenly Hiashi declared.

Sasuke thanked Kami in silent prayer.

Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Come, father. I'll help you to your room." Hinata stood up and helped his father to his room. Hiashi wasn't walking straight.

Hanabi shot Sasuke an amused glint which he replied with a proud smirk.

Then, he rushed to the toilet.

That was the beginning of more tests and challenges from Hiashi to Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke admitted that he felt pity for those who wanted to court Hanabi, because they will face harder tests for her title as heiress.

He went through a lot for Hinata. They were all worth it when he finally see her in her pastel purple wedding kimono. He chose it for her.

She was walking down the aisle. Her usually down long hair looked extra radiant with the veil attached to it. She was wearing little make up, Sasuke thought she didn't even need any. She looked beautiful. An angel.

Hinata almost tripped as she walked through the aisle when she saw Sasuke in his black yukata she had chosen for him. Her legs felt weak. He looked so stunningly handsome.

Finally, Hinata Hyuuga is mine.

Ah! Sasuke uchiha is finally mine.........right?

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde dobe, who was dancing uglily in his yukata.

Naruto even joined the flower-catching ceremony. Ino was laughing along him, as she was enjoying watching him being squished by the girls who were desperate to get the bride's flower banquet.

Guess who got it?

Kakashi.

Everyone was shocked. Heck, no one even realised when did he get pass the girls and Naruto.

Kakashi gave his eye-smile sheepishly.

He stared at the flowers banquet he held and went toward a girl.

He extend his hand, offering her his flowers.

The girl gasped and her green eyes was gleaming in tears.

Hinata squealed watching the scenes. She knew Kakashi will return Sakura's love. She didn't know how it happened, but both of them deserved the chance.

Sasuke was ignoring what happened. He stared at his beautiful wife instead.

"Beautiful." He whispered in her ears.

Hinata blushed and paid her attention to him.

"I didn't h-hear you, sorry. W-what did y-you say?" She asked. They both knew she did hear him. She just wanted to hear it again.

"I said I love you." Sasuke kissed her neck.

Hinata gasped at both the word and action.

She bit her lips. She looked up at the onyx eyes that belong to her husband.

"I love you too." She smiled her gorgeous smile. Sasuke's breath was taken away. Every time.

He kissed her neck and this time he bit in want. He licked her neck afterward and smirked when he saw her eyes were hooded.

Hinata melted into him more. She turned around to face her husband and gripped her arms to his shoulders. She leaned into him and sniffed in his scent that got her addicted.

Slowly, she stood on her toes and kissed his jaws. Ignoring the cheers in the background, she felt bold. Everyone was focusing their eyes on the newborn couple anyway.

She darted her tongue out and licked the skin just above his exposed collarbone. She proceed on biting the spot she licked. Sasuke hissed in pleasure.

His eyes went down to look at his wife, who was clinging into him like a kitten. He smirked when she saw the lust and love displayed in her eyes.

With the hot mess Hinata in his arm, he kissed her like a princess- scratch that, like a queen like her deserved. She kissed him back and they fought for dominance. Hinata bit his lower lips as she was the one who won in the battle-kiss. Sasuke was putty in her hand, or mouth.

Hinata wanted to leave the wedding party so bad already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was over? nah!


	7. Extra: Hinata Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke woke up to a breath-taking sight the first thing in the morning.

Sasuke woke up groaning when the light hit his face.

He turned around and slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was the fan symbol from the cloak of someone's back that was facing him.

The Uchiha symbol on Hinata Hyuuga.

No, Hinata Uchiha.

Hinata was wearing his cloak. He raised his head in question.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata greeted him.

"Hn." But he stared more at her, so she could understand the silent question from him.

"Oh, I just want to see how I look in your cloak." She giggled.

Sasuke sighed in content. His stomach was being weird again. Sudden warm buzzed inside.

He admitted she looked perfect in his cloak. She was his wife. Of course it did.

Hinata hummed as she removed his cloak on her, only to reveal another pleasant sight.

Hinata's back was facing him.

There.

On her kimono's back, an Uchiha crest was attached to it with pride.

Sasuke smiled. He felt proud. He felt relieved.

"Hinata Uchiha." He stated.

So good to say it.

He finally got to share the name with another person. He was overwhelmed.

Hinata turned around, "H-hai?"

Her reply was seriously feeding his alter ego greatly. He felt a lot of feelings, he was scared he was high on feelings at the moment.

Hinata is mine. Mine. Thanks Kami.

He leaned back on the bed with his hand on his face to hide his smile. Hinata was too much for him to handle. She brought too much Light to his Darkness and he loved it. Oh, he did.

Hinata watched as her husband's face was in delight and she could see he was proud.

She chuckled. Her entire being had a soft glow on her. It radiated from her through him.

"I am Hinata Uchiha."

🌸❤️🌸❤️🌸❤️🌸❤️🌸❤️🌸❤️🌸❤️🌸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoopsie, short one!  
> This is more like a filler, but a needed one✨ because apparently I have a thing for Hinata being called Uchiha~
> 
> So, what do you think of Hinata's progression from first chapter up until last chapter? From stuttering princess to a lioness FOR Sasuke, ay? *chuckle mischievously* 😛😏  
> Gosh, I loved writing her character development, as well as Sasuke!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING
> 
> say hi to me on Wattpad or Twitter; @asfghjkllama


	8. always watching over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Uchiha lived happily, all sunshine and rainbow, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry yall i..i actually forgot to update this fanfic lmao kms
> 
> Second of all, this is the last chapter and please read the end note 🥺❤️

For heads up:

Daisuke (first child): has one opal white eye and one onyx eye, midnight blue hair

Hisuke (second sibling): has both two opal white eyes, black hair

Hitomi (last & only daughter): has both onyx eyes, midnight blue with hint of black

-

It was silent. It was usual but it was not often this quite either. Hinata sighed. The house was supposed to be loud at this time of hour. She glanced at the wood clock dangling on the far off corner, closer to the dining table.

Hinata Uchiha was making cinnamon rolls. Her favourite food. It was also her children's favourite, thanked to her. She chuckled remembering that they got her trait of loving sweets except for the oldest child, he didn't like sweets but could tolerate it.

Hinata made sure to made a portion specially for him, which were less sweet and she added more cinnamon in them. The oldest got his taste similar to his father, they liked tomatoes more. They could live with tonatoes in the fridge for a week, but that didn't mean they wanted to face that kind of situation.

Currently she finished up the sweeter ones already, so she opted for baking the less sweet ones.

She put the dough in the tray and proceed to close the oven. She accidentally pushed the wrong timer because of a rather-cheery yet shy voice behind her. She quickly set the timer again correctly.

"Hello, Kaa-san! We just got back from our training." Hitomi, her third and only daughter informed Hinata, as she ran up beside her. Her long blue hue hair, occasionally flickered to more black under the shadow bounced with her.

Hitomi didn't get the chance to hug her politely because a slightly bigger body crashed into Hitomi's making her stumbled to Hinata's side.

Hinata was always prepared to something like this since her kids entered the academy and became Genin. They were excited to tell their day to her every time.

The taller one apologised since he was the reason they made their mother always worried for them. Hinata looked down to those opal and onyx pair of eyes shone back at her.

Those eyes that belonged to Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. The only difference was that Hitomi had Sasuke's eyes while the other sibling had her eyes, lighter in comparison to his sister.

But he held an anxious look, something didn't felt right. Hinata placed her hands on both shoulders. His blue-black hair fell forward as his face was down.

"Hi, how was your day, Hitomi and Hisuke?" Hinata's voice was always calming and soft, that made them enjoy listening to it even when at the time she was mad.

"Kaa-san, it happened again.." Hisuke glanced up at his mother with eyes full of sadness. Hinata's heart felt heavy at his statement. She knew this would always happen.

"This time, what did they said?" Hinata asked, concern visible through her question. She was worried.

"They said the same thing, that my eyes are creepy and..and they said Hitomi should die.." Hisuke paused to held down his tears from rushing down his cheeks while Hitomi already was sobbing. Rule number 25, A shinobi never show his tears. Even if it's infront of his mother, he wanted to be strong.

Hinata can't help but be heartbroken at her children's fate. They had been bullied, always picked on. But that was not the end.

"But I kicked their sorry butts, Kaa-san! Hitomi-chan helped me." Still those words didn't eased her worried feelings. Will this continued on?

"Kaa-san, don't be sad! We're big, we could fight back!" Hitomi's tears were gone as she smiled and with closed eyes. Smile that all too familiar to Hinata because that was her smile.

"Still, you're my babies although you're both already 8 and 10 years old!" Hinata cried out, wiping her tears. Hisuke scoffed at being called baby. Well, he did nearly cried just now.

Hinata was always proud. The Uchiha-Hyuuga kids were prodigies, being able to become Genin at 10, who knew Hisuke could become Chuunin in next few years, faster than their friends. Hitomi will graduate from academy this year. After all, their bloodlines were too powerful.

Too powerful that needed to be protected at all cost and always. The Uchiha-Hyuuga kids always never let their guts down when they're away from Konoha because they were valueable to the enemies, and yes, they were always targeted on their missions. That made Hinata always edgy whenever they were gone.

Plus, the absence of their father figure...

"Kaa-san, where is Tou-san?" Hitomi asked. Innocent question yet so deadly to Hinata's ears. Hinata felt sorry because she couldn't explain to Hitomi without breaking the little girl's heart, that her father had not been at home for the past few weeks.

A sudden spark of chakra was felt and a figure then appeared from the smoke not far from them. A pair of mixed Sharingan and Byakugan activated stared back at them three, his blue midnight blue hair blew by the wind passing by through the opened kitchen door.

"Otou-san is busy, Hitomi-chan. I'm home, Okaa-san." He went up to his mother, hugging her tightly because she hadn't see him in like two weeks for his S-ranked mission. The 14-years old skilful Jounin was a killer asset for Konohagakure, and Hinata had no choice but to watch him go everytime. Daisuke was big already.

"But, Daisuke-nii san! I didn't see Tou-san for a long time since before I went for my Genin mission!" Hisuke retorted back, supporting Hitomi.

Daisuke sighed, as he saw his Okaa-san's glossy eyes and furrowed brows.

Daisuke was like Sasuke Uchiha when he was in his teenagers phase of when he was Orochimaru's underling, cold and distant. It was like he never wear emotion on his face. But for this time, he let an emotion on his face, he gave his smaller brother a small smile.

Hisuke gasped for this was the first time he saw him without his normal stoic face, and was even stunned when Daisuke did the unexpected, the gesture of affection only the Uchiha could understand.

Daisuke brought his two fingers and poked Hisuke's forehead lightly. Hisuke pouted because it did made him unbalanced, if not only for his mother who was behind him. Unaware by them, someone was also watching secretly. That someone smiled proudly looking at the scene, although he was not there literally, he saw everything.

Hinata smiled, but sadden because she missed her husband. The Uchiha Forehead Pokes made her reminscing how she fell in love with their Tou-san. She always told them the moment, the plotline she repeated in her mind like her favourite book, because it was.

The moment was interrupted with a ding from the oven. The kids were instantly loud when they saw that Hinata was baking cinnamon rolls, including Daisuke because he knew his kaa-san made his quite special compared to the youngers below him. He was always special and that boosted up his ego. He got a big ego, like his father. Now, he frowned and pissed at his father. Where was that grumpy Uchiha man?

Daisuke noticed immediately that Hinata had been alone for the past few months. Since Sasuke Uchiha busied himself with his side-missions with the loud Uncle Naruto. If he was not, probably busy with his atonement of sins bullshits. Daisuke wanted to Susano him when he got back.

He chose the wrong time to come back as Daisuke saw his father stepped into the kitchen.

"Tousan!" Hisuke and Hitomi ran up to his father which Sasuke gladly hugged them back. Sasuke muttered 'I'm home' to all. He looked up to his wife and his oldest son. Daisuke glared at him while Hinata gave a thin-line smile. Sasuke's tiredness gone replaced with guilt.

Something was wrong. And Sasuke cursed himself as he couldn't guess what was his wrongdoings.

They had dinner together. The conversation was mostly from Hitomi and Hisuke sharing their Genin missions and Academy experiences. Sasuke would nodded and responded right and then. Daisuke did not acknowledge his father, but talked to Hinata about his missions. That hurted Sasuke. They act as if he was not there. His heart throbbed in misery at his wife's coldness. She was always welcoming him with warm arms, but not today.

They finished dinner. Hinata gathered the dirty dishes and brought them to the sink with her little girl's help. She thanked her with a kiss on the nose which she glared like the Uchiha she was. Then she smiled like Hyuga Hinata afterward, her onyx eyes closed.

"Tou-san, I want to show you something!" Hisuke said excitedly with his white eyes sparkled, dragging Sasuke with his vest. He chuckled. Hisuke was Sasuke before the massacre, bubbly and wild.

Hinata let out a breath she held, she didn't want to talk to Sasuke about it now. Daisuke saw through her facade and showed her, he knew what she was feeling by rubbing his mother's tense shoulder.

"If you need me there when you talk to Otou-san, let me know, Okaa-san." Daisuke smiled. His smile was gorgeous, no doubt, even Hinata was getting tired with her friends' kids pestering her about Daisuke. He was popular with his handsome look and his one Byakugan/opal eyes and one Onyx/Sharingan eye. In fact, he was the most handsome shinobi in Konoha, like his father. Hinata shook her head, telling it was okay and that she need to talk to him alone.

Hinata waited for Sasuke at the kitchen, away from their kids' hearing. They had the eyes but not the hearing, and Hinata was grateful for that. She wiped clean the cabinet, the table, even the chair to ease her nervousness.

A pair of arms stopped her movement. Hinata felt lips quavering and she bit her lips from letting a pained whimper. She missed Sasuke, but Sasuke looked like he didn't care about her feelings at all lately.

He knew she was not the one to talk about feelings, neither of them, but they were the type to always show their feelings. They both knew this, so why Sasuke didn't come back home so often anymore to show he cared?

"Are you alright?" His voice sounded unhappy and angry even. He had no right to be angry, she should.

"No." Hinata deadpanned. Do I act like I'm okay?

"Why?" He asked that made her boiled. She thought they understand each other by now. She was wrong.

"Do you know that Hisuke and Hitomi were bullied again? They told Hisuke's eyes were weird and told Hitomi to die!" Hinata was now crying, her voice was whispering. Even when she was mad, she was never shouting to the ones she loved.

"I know." Sasuke said made Hinata looked up to him with wide eyes, suprised.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I might be busy, but I always watch over you and our kids."

She wanted to tell him he was a liar, but then on the window, stood a brown eagle that she had failed to see it for the past few weeks, but she heard the flapping wings and sometimes the silhouette of it when Sasuke was not around. The eagle was Sasuke's eyes. Awhile ago, Sasuke watched as Daisuke poked Hisuke's forehead through the eagle's eyes before decided to come through the kitchen door.

Only then, she realised Sasuke was indeed watching over them. Hinata should've guess he would do something like that, but no, she was in too deep emotion to actually thought like that.

"But they need you here! Physically to support them as their father!" She knew her argument was lost.

"I know, I said sorry to them, and I'm sorry to you too. I'm sorry." Sasuke cupped her cheeks, brushing away her tears but then Hinata cried harder.

She felt shame. Shame that she thought Sasuke did not love her and their kids anymore. Shame on her when Sasuke still did protecting his loved ones and she assumed the opposite.

"My sorry won't change anything, but I need to help Naruto in missions, and I still had unfinished business outside Konoha. I'm sorry I didn't say anything and made you wait. I don't even write to you. I was a shitty-"

Hinata cut him off with a kiss on his lips. In seconds, he kissed her back, Kami how much he longed those lips. He missed her so much.

He let a single tear dropped, because his wife still accept him, even if he was a shitty husband, and because his kids still accept him, even if he was a shitty father.

He was genuinely happy. Hinata, Daisuke, Hisuke and Hitomi.

He was not alone anymore. He had family.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're with me, I'm happy." Hinata's voice came out in a huffed after their kiss.

Indeed, as long as they were together, they were happy.

He kissed her deeper, he put her on the table as she moaned.

"Hn. Sorry, but I kind of need water." Daisuke sudden voice startled the two greatest ninja of Konoha. Hinata quickly got off the table with red shade of face. Sasuke glared at Daisuke with his Sharingan, too bad his Rinnegan was hidden with his hair.

Daisuke smirked at him with his Sharingan back. And his Byakugan too, but he closed it at the last minute because he wanted toy with his Otou-san.

Sasuke blinked as he forgot he had kids at the moment.  
  


-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Thank you for reading everyone! I’ll always be grateful for y’all support! 
> 
> And I also want to say this here. This is very important. 
> 
> My dearest sasuhina stans, please DO NOT EDIT other ships’ fanarts (eg. SasuSaku, NaruHina etc) into Sasuhina fanarts. Please respect the original artists & respect their hard works. Please. What do you gain from doing that? Only more hate, istg we don’t need that shit rn. Make your own arts and we do actually have lots of SH original fanarts (Hmu if u want to know what their ig/twt are). Damn, just chill okay, don’t cause problem. Do I need to remind yall that this is just anime, do not get obsessed.
> 
> Okay. That’s all. Thank you for reading, stan Sasuhina for clear skin 😃🤝 love you all, come be friends w me @asfghjkllama on twitter and wattpad, i want sasuhina moots okiee byeeeee~ 
> 
> Love,   
> B.


End file.
